Learning How to Smile
by M. Monster
Summary: I saw you earlier. When Morgan commented on my -sexual prowess-, you were smiling. You think the idea of my prowess is a joke,' Shameless smut where Reid Proves He's Correct, As Usual. Hotch/Reid.


It was when Reid stretched Hotch had noticed it-- his socks. A checkered orange-and-brown pair mismatched with a plain navy blue sock. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, but simply listened to Reid's theory with their recent case.

"...suggests he's impotent," Reid finished, looking up from one of the paper he was simultaneously reading while he spoke.

"If he's impotent and lacks confidence, wouldn't he _not_ take his victims while they're surrounded by people at a bar?" Prentiss asked. Hotch flipped through the file on the raped/kidnapped women. His eyes flickered toward Reid's socks once more. His legs were crossed and he rested a large map before him with three folders sitting on his lap. He carried two markers and was scribbling frantically on the map.

"They _are_ large bars," Morgan offered. "One person missing wouldn't be noticed. Hell, neither would twenty people. These are hardcore sex clubs, friends probably think they're going out for a quick fu--"

"Be that as it may," Prentiss said, shooting Morgan disapproving glares with the assistance of JJ . Morgan snickered.

"No, really," He said, grinning broadly. "When you're in a sex club you don't need to show off your sexual prowess. You just need to... present yourself well," Morgan explained, gesticulating with his hands. "Hell, even iReid/i could get some in these clubs,"

Reid looked up, mightily offended. Hotch's lip twitched and Rossi was laughing openly with Morgan.

"I can... I'm perfectly capable sexually," Reid sniffed disdainfully. Morgan laughed harder and Hotchner saw JJ and Prentiss fighting a smile. Morgan offered a 'sure, pretty boy,' and Reid glared. Hotch felt his lips upturn in a small smile. Reid's feet were planted on the floor after that, his trousers covering the mismatched socks.

* * *

Aaron arrived into his room later than the rest of his team, after his daily phone call to Jennifer about Jack. When he returned to his hotel suite, Spencer was stretched on his bed, and Aaron though he must have felt naked with his sweater vest across the room with his tie; Hotch saw long, slender toes twitching inside different socks. A thick tome of a book was before Spencer, who didn't look up as Aaron entered.

"How's Jack?" He asked, flipping a page in his book. Then flipping another one.

"Fine. Jen got him to eat steamed carrots. She wouldn't tell me how, though." Aaron slid into a sit onto the bed next to Spencer, who closed his book, pushing it onto the night stand. Aaron's hand tangled into his hair as the doctor turned over to meet Aaron's eye. Hotch felt his lips twitch slightly.

"No," Spencer urged, using his hand to trace his lover's lips. "Smile," He urged, before offering a tentative one as an example. Aaron felt his willpower crumble and he smiled warmly.

"I saw you earlier," Spencer said softly, twisting his hand together with Aaron's. _Of course you did, Spencer, we work together,_ Aaron wants to say, but his companion continues. "When Morgan commented on my _sexual prowess_, you were smiling." The words sound so much more sensual coming from the doctor's mouth, even if he is trying to emulate a coworker. "You think the idea of my prowess is a joke?"

Aaron lifted one of Spencer's slender hands and pressed his lips to the knuckle gently. "Of course not," but he is smiling shyly as he says it.

Spencer frowns and his brows knit together. "You don't mean that." He says. Aaron cracks another, wider smile, and Spencer withdraws his hand, scowling now. He spins himself off the bed and retreats to the en-suite bathroom shutting the door resolutely.

* * *

Aaron wakes to the feel of Spencer's body above him, straddling his waist. He's naked and Spencer has his hands laced loosely in Aaron's. He is trailing kisses down Aaron's shoulder, and Hotch isn't quite sure if Spencer had started at his neck or not. He releases a sleepy groan, "_Spence_,"

He didn't respond but slid down Aaron's body, trailing kisses down his arm, tickling the inside of Hotchner's elbow pleasantly. Spencer kissed the hand he held, leaving the soft touch of lips on the tip of his fingertips. He trailed kisses back up Aaron's arm and worked across his collarbone to repeat the process on the other arm.

When he is finished, Reid looks flushed and his hair is twisting into damp curls. Aaron tries to lift a hand to caress Spencer's face and finds he can't.

"Aaron," Spencer breathes into Hotch's ear; Reid's lips are touching Aaron's ear oh-so-lightly, barely a feather of a touch, and he pressed heavily against his companion's body with nothing but a hotel blanket separating them. "I can think of over five thousand things to do to you right now, Aaron," Aaron shivers, unsure of the promise but anticipating it.

"I could do anything to you at this moment, couldn't I, Aaron?" Reid is saying, but it isn't being processed, so Aaron simply nods in agreement. "Oh, you shouldn't place such trust in me, Aaron, not now," And Hotch can't think, because Spencer's soft lips are trailing down his neck, down to his shoulders, to the hollow between his collarbones. "I love your faith in me, however misplaced it is," he is saying. "I love how you would do whatever I say," He rolled his hips and Aaron groaned again, numbly trying to grip Reid's hips.

"Ah, no," Reid chastised. "Don't move," And Aaron finds his hands being placed parallel to his head again. Spencer trails kisses down Aaron's chest, and it is a challenge not to wrap his arms around the slender body that covers his. "So obedient," Spencer whispers into Aaron's belly. He licks the navel beneath his lips.

When Reid's lips met where the head of Hotchner's rapidly swelling erection under the blanket, he gasped. "July, 1999," Reid was saying, tracing Aaron's cock with his tongue. When he gasps a questioning iwhat/i, Reid presses his cheek to the throbbing vein, eliciting another gasp. "July ninety-nine, at the Caesar Palace casino, I learned to give blowjobs. I met with Ethan almost daily to perfect it. Best month of my life,"

Hotch finds enough of his braincells to scrape together a ragged, "Sixteen," and Reid irritably removes his lips from the blanket over the head of Aaron's erection. Hotch groans helplessly at the loss and immediately regrets his comment.

"Yes, sixteen," Spencer is saying. "After my senior year of college, before my seventeenth birthday. Ethan and I were..." He searched for the word. "icompeting/i against each other often. We experimented." Slowly, Spencer drew the sheet down Aaron's body, and he shivered at the feeling. When the blanket was drawn down to mid-thigh, Spencer wrapped his fingers around Hotch's member.

"I learned to love sucking cock," Spencer said, stroking slowly at the most maddening pace. "Especially yours, Aaron," His mouth ghosted over the mushroomed head of Hotch's cock and Spencer's fingers tightened at the base of his erection. Aaron suddenly felt as if his mouth was sandpaper. "It's lovely. I think about it almost hourly. The length, the girth," a finger traces up-and-down, side-to-side, "the vein underside of it," which is also traced. The erection twitches restlessly. "How it feels when it hits the back of my throat. How wild you become when you let go, Aaron," Spencer's mouth covers the head and he swirls his tongue, lapping up small pearls of pre-come before pulling away again.

"I often think about your desk. It is cluttered, but it is sturdy. I think it is just the right height for you to _fuck me_ on." Aaron tightens his hands into fists, wanting do badly to touch Spencer-- his hair, his shoulders, his lips, anything at all-- but he was told to remain still. He learned long ago that waiting would bring him a better reward. "Would you like to take me on your desk, Aaron?" The lithe body slithers back up and soon both erections are touching, and Spencer circles both of them with his hand.

"God, _yes_," Hotch says, but he's not sure if it's to the sensations of Reid's hand or to the question he asked. "Yes, _please_, Spencer,"

Spencer simply strokes slowly and continues talking levelly. "Debauch me on your desk, with not even your tie removed," He is saying. Hotch groans at the though, Spencer nude upon his desk, legs spread wide to show a dripping erection bobbing eagerly as Aaron _pound-pound-pound_s into the tight, waiting body. Spencer would throw his head back, hair moving with his body rhythmically, and Aaron can't resist anymore; he grabs Spencer's hip with his right hand and reaches frantically for Spencer's hole with his left, seeking with two fingers. A wicked smile curls on Spencer's lips.

"Already prepared for me, Spencer?" He says throatily, sliding two of his fingers in the already slicked entrance. Reid groans and arches up, inadvertently grinding their erections together. "How long have you wanted this, Doctor Reid?"

"Ah, yes," Spencer is saying, rotating his hips leisurely onto Aaron's fingers. "Since the j-_god yes, Aaron, **there**_-jet ride this morning," Another finger slides its way into the pucker already wrapped so greedily around Hotch's fingers.

"Do you want me inside you, Doctor?" Aaron asks, panting heavily and tightening his grip on Spencer's hip so tightly he fears it will bruise. "I would love to take you now. God, you look so gorgeous, fucking yourself on my hand. So greedy," a pause as Reid shudders in pleasure. "So needy."

"_Yes, yes,_" Spencer begs, not even remotely surprised at the sudden role reversal. "Please, Aaron, I need you, need your cock, please,"

Hotch loves how fast Spencer loses his ability to articulate. He forces Reid to sit up and removes his fingers (much to Spencer's displeasure) and steadies his cock with the lube-covered fingers. He stares into Spencer's lust-filled eyes, and says lowly:

"Ride me."

And almost immediately, Spencer sinks down onto his dick, swallowing inch by inch into his tight body. Dual moans fill the air, and by the time Reid is sitting, Aaron's balls pressing insistently into Reid's backside, he is breathing heavily. "God, Aaron, _yes_, love your cock, love you," He babbles, lifting a short way before dropping himself again. Hotch rolls his hips. Spencer gasps; Aaron groans. It isn't long before they establish a frantic rhythm with Aaron fondling Spencer's needy erection.

"So hot, Aaron, filling me up, need this, want this," Aaron loves driving Spencer to incoherency and with a rush of adrenaline he flips their positions, with Spencer's being driven into the mattress with each piston of Hotch's hips. The headboard rattles the wall and one of the portraits falls to the floor. Spencer grips the headboard and pushes back on each of Aaron's thrusts forward. "Yes, yes, please, fuck, Aaron,"

Aaron is focused solely on pounding Spencer so hard he will not sit comfortably for the following days. "Touch yourself, Spencer," He pants between thrusts. "Say my name," Their skin is slapping together with each frantic meeting of hips-to-ass, and Spencer takes several tries before he is able to wrap his hand around his erection solidly.

"Aaron, fuck, please, do it, do it," Spencer is begging again, and Aaron wants to outlast Spencer, wait until he comes, but he begs so beautifully. He doesn't need to wait long before Spencer screws his eyes shut in pleasure and comes loudly and wildly with a sensual cry of _Aaron, **Aaron**_. He tightens around Aaron and his come splatters all over his chest and his lover's. With not even a full piston of hips after Spencer has come, Hotch explodes inside of Spencer's tight hole, _Spencer_, and collapses onto his younger lover, both breathing heavily, gasping for air that they can't seem to find.

"God, I love you, Aaron," Reid tells him, smiling widely and lazily. He pulls Aaron's tired head up to kiss him slowly, tongue tracing every corner of a mouth he has long since memorized.

"You're just saying that," Hotch says, pulling out of Reid with a groan. He lays down and finds an armful of Spencer shortly after, followed by the bed's blanket. Spencer's hand fondles Hotch's erection again.

"Yes. I love you only for these wonderful eight-and-a-half inches of god," And Aaron can't help but crack a smile. He presses his lips to the top of Spencer's head. He feels a smile pressed to his shoulder.

"So, July of ninety-nine with Ethan." Aaron says conversationally, and he feels an answering nod. There is a beat of silence before he continues; "What else did he teach you?" Spencer snickers quietly, shoulders shaking with mirth, and Aaron smiles. He spots across the room, on the bureau, two orange-and-brown checkered socks and two navy blue socks paired neatly with the opposite.

* * *

**A/N:** Special liberties taken with Reid's childhood, set maybe four-five years after Haley's death. Blah blah blah. FOR MY GIRL, BECAUSE SHE PROMPTED THIS. She wanted mismatched socks, Hotch's smile, and Reid's sexual prowess. If you're wondering about whatever case is being worked on, too damn bad, it's not important. It was an excuse for smut. Imagine Hotch is more laid back or something. (He would be a total beast in be imho.) Review please, even if it's just a "U R GOOD" or "WTF."


End file.
